Juegos Peligrosos
by Im a Girly Lady
Summary: *TRADUCCION* La vida era aburrida cuando vivias en un pequeño pueblo en la costa de Maine, y necesitabas encontrar emoción donde pudieras. Incluso si podía matarte. Basada en hechos reales. Historia de kitkat681
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: Hola! Aca les traigo la traduccion de un fic que me parecio muy bueno e interesante, repito, es una traduccion la historia NO es mia es de kitkat681, yo solo estoy traduciendola.**

* * *

**N/A: Buenos dias! Les dije que estaria de vuelta… **

**Tengo tanto a Edward's Eternal como a BellaEdwardlover1991 conmigo esta vez porque estaba preocupada ser botada del fandom por una horda molesta.**

**Sigo preocupada.**

**Vieron que esto es Tragedia/Hurt/Comfort… verdad?**

**No vengan llorando… Les adverti todo lo que pude.**

**Esto esta basado en hechos reales. Con gusto les puedo dar el link al articulo si lo quieren… pero puede que no lo quieran.**

**Nos quedamos completamente ambiguas sobre quienes son los personajes hasta el capitulo 18… Se que es confuso pero solo traten de resistir… porque yo ni siquiera estoy segura de quien es cada quien aun…**

* * *

La secundaria Ridgefield era como cualquier otra escuela de un pueblo pequeño

Caminando en los pasillos estaban los grupos y los solitarios

Los atletas y los nerds.

Y tambien estaban las parejas poderosas

Eran tan hermosos que quitaban el aliento

Eran ricos e inteligentes

Todos querian ser como ellos

Mandaban en el colegio y ni siquiera lo sabían

Pero también estaban las personas que jugaban un juego peligroso

La vida era aburrida cuando vivias en un pequeño pueblo en la costa de Maine

Y necesitabas encontrar emoción donde pudieras

Incluso si podía matarte

* * *

**N/A: Capitulos de 100 palabras y me apego a ello**

**Uno por dia**

* * *

**N/T: Yo no estoy segura de que los capitulos sean de 100 palabras justo como hizo la autora, a veces seran de mas palabras y otras de menos palabras. Por los momentos voy a subir un capitulo por dia, cuando tenga varios ya traducidos empezare a subir dos por dia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

y la historia es de kitkat681

yo solo me dedico a traducir.

* * *

Sus ojos eran oscuros y brillantes en la vaga luz de la luna

La brisa suave hacia bailar a las hojas y las barría en su camino a través del prado, trayendo consigo el aroma de tierra y flores

Deberían estar envueltos en el otro, compartiendo besos castos y buscándose a tientas

En cambio, la cuerda se mecía inquieta entre ellos

Amarrada en lo alto de una rama, la cuerda atada estrechamente era una tentación que no podían resistir

Jadeando por aire…

Destellos de luz brillante tras ojos cerrados…

La corriente de euforia que acompañaba la privación de oxigeno

Si tan solo se dieran cuenta de lo peligroso que era

* * *

**N/A: www . poconorecord apps/pbcs . dll/article?AID=/20120427/FEATURES/204270332/-1/FEATURES**

**Ese es el link al artículo… con suerte aun funciona. Ayer escuche que no abría para algunas personas**

**Sigan con precaución y sálvenme el dolor de cabeza y no me digan si abandonan**

* * *

**N/T: **Este segundo capitulo tampoco dice mucho de quienes son los personajes, de hecho no sabemos quien es cada quien sino hasta el capitulo 18. El link al articulo esta arriba, esta en ingles, es realmente tragica la historia asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Si les gusta The Hunger Games, pasense por mi perfil y lean mi historia a ver si les gusta :)

**Gabi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

y la historia es de kitkat681

Yo solo me dedico a traducir.

* * *

Mientras ella se subía al tronco caído que usaban de escalón, sus manos temblaban.

La dura cuerda raspo su piel y supo que estaría usando cuellos tortuga y bufandas por días.

Pero a medida que el lazo se apretó alrededor de su delicado cuello, cortando el precioso oxigeno que necesitaba… la corriente se hizo cargo.

En la oscuridad de la privación, ella no pudo recordar cómo se sentía cuando su mama los abandono… dejándola sola con su padre.

Aquí solo estaba el silbido de su respiración luchando y la euforia.

Para el momento en el que el nudo se soltó…

Ella estaba inconsciente.

* * *

**N/A: Sus reviews han sido de mucho apoyo.**

**Vayan a leerlos… en serio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

y la historia es de kitkat681

yo solo me dedico a traducir.

* * *

"Dios mio" suspiró mientras veia a sus amigos luchar para revivir a su novia.

Estaba tan pálida mientras yacia en el duro suelo.

La brillante marca roja alrededor de su garganta la hacia lucir incluso aun mas delicada… como una muñeca rota.

¿qué habian hecho?

"¡Ayudame!" grito, su cabello rubio salvaje alrededor de su cabeza y su voz rasposa de su turno en la soga.

Él simplemente se quedo ahi parado… viendolos hacer comprensiones en su pecho y revolvían buscando sus teléfonos.

"No, no puedes llamar por ayuda" el mas joven de ellos rogó, sus ojos abiertos, "Mi papa esta trabajando esta noche"

* * *

**N/A: Estan confundidos… Se que lo estan. Pero solo abran sus mentes a todos los personajes y sean pacientes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

y la historia es de kitkat681

yo solo me dedico a traducir.

* * *

Su respiración jadeante se escuchó fuerte en el prado y todos se relajaron mientras ella se apoyado en un costado y tosía hacia la tierra.

Estaba viva.

Él cayó arrodillado y la tiro a sus brazos, quitándole el cabello de su frente sudorosa.

"No más" resolló, sus ojos vagos.

Todos ellos de pie alrededor de ella, las chicas llorando por la casi perdida.

"Okey" la tranquilizo, pero él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Verla luchar por regresar había sido una euforia distinta a la que había conocido nunca.

Y el solo estaba contando los segundos hasta que lo pudiera hacer de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A: He decidido hacer dos actualizaciones por día… como estoy trabajando en el capítulo 50 en este momento y me gustaría terminar antes del 2013.**

**Me encanta ver todo lo que ustedes creen que está pasando. Algunos están bien… la mayoría está mal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

y la historia es de kitkat681

yo solo me dedico a traducir.

* * *

Se sentaba solo en su cuarto.

La cuerda pesada una presencia reconfortante en su mano.

La había dejado en su puerta con un beso y la promesa de que ellos nunca lo harían de nuevo.

Mientras lo veía se dio cuenta de que todos los bazos en sus ojos se habían roto.

La beso gentilmente y la mando a entrar, la bufanda azul amarrada en su cuello escondiendo la verdad de su aventura de esa tarde

Su madre se había ido… trabajando hasta tarde otra vez.

Como deseaba que ella estuviera aquí con él.

Quería a alguien que lo sostuviera.

Pero estaba solo.

* * *

**Pobre… chico**

**¿Quién es él? En el capítulo 18 tenemos respuestas.**


End file.
